


Never Letting You Go

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x21 aftermath, Bath, Confessions, Emotional, Fiances in love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Slow love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 06:09:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Magnus and Alec are finally out of Edom. The two lovers reconnect and Magnus learns how far Alec would go for him.





	Never Letting You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's long overdue but here it is, a post finale fic!! Hope you like it.

Alec and Magnus portalled right into Magnus’ loft. Alec looked around, “Where is everyone else?” he asked.

“They’re all back at the Institute and I suspect Lorenzo and Meliorn went back home,” Magnus replied.

“That’s good, that’s good,” Alec responded, hands still holding Magnus’, not letting him go.

Alec brought him closer, his hands moving to Magnus’ face, his throat, over his arms, his chest, “You’re here, you’re actually here,” he said in awe as Magnus closed his eyes and hummed in pleasure.

“You got me, Alexander,” Magnus replied, sliding a hand over the one on his face. Alec smiled, his chest tightening. He brought their foreheads together and then hesitantly kissed him like Magnus had before they’d broke up.

Then Alec got bolder, kissing him fervently and then pulling back, gasping, foreheads still touching, “Angel, I never lost hope, it’s what drove me, but I didn’t think I could ever have this. I missed you so much,” Alec’s voice broke at the last word as he let out a sob.

“Hey, hey, I’m right here. You saved me,” Magnus whispered, sliding a palm over Alec’s jaw and kissing his tears away, “How about I draw us a bath? Edom doesn’t exactly have bubble baths and bath bombs.”

Alec nodded, “But I’m not letting go of you,” he said, firmly, both of them making their way to the bathroom, holding each other close together.

Magnus got the water running and added in the Epsom salt and the bubble bath. Then he turned around to kiss Alec. They slowly kissed as they undressed each other, never losing contact.

They kissed slowly, as they ran their hands over each other, making sure that what they were experiencing was real.

Alec broke the kiss first, whispering confessions of love as he pressed slow kisses all over Magnus’ face and his neck, resting his cheek at the base of Magnus’ throat as he listened to Magnus’ heart, beat.

Magnus held on to Alec, tears collecting in his eyes, overwhelmed by Alec’s love.  Alec pressed his lips to Magnus’ heart before he came back to look at Magnus.

Magnus gave him a watery smile, “I love you so much, Alexander.”

Alec smiled, kissing Magnus softly, as if even the slightest pressure would hurt him, “I love you, Magnus Bane,” he whispered, looking deep into those liquid gold eyes as he turned off the water.

They both got into the hot, bubbly bath and moaned as the water hit their sore muscles. Oh, they so needed this. Magnus snuggled back into Alec and his hands came to wrap around the warlock.

Magnus placed his arms on Alec’s, hugging himself tighter. Alec smiled at the gesture and resumed the soft kisses on his shoulder, his cheek, his neck, soft feathery little presses that never failed to make Magnus fill with warmth.

“I missed you so much down there, Alexander. Thank the Angel that Clary was able to create a new rune to aid you. I don’t know how I would’ve survived for long without having you,” Magnus confessed, leaning into Alec’s worship of him.

“I already had a plan in place for that. Rune or not, I would’ve come anyway,” Alec replied, between kisses, so blissfully happy that he didn’t even realise what he was saying.

Magnus frowned at Alec’s statement, “How? Nephilims would die as soon as they came into Edom.” Alec’s lips froze on Magnus’ back for a second and then he resumed as if nothing ever happened, “It doesn’t matter. We came for you and you’re here now, in my arms, ready to become my husband.”

“Of course, Alexander, but I don’t like the tone of yours. What exactly was this plan?” Magnus inquired.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about,” Alec whispered. “Alright, now you’re worrying me. Alexander, what would you have done if Clary hadn’t created the rune?” Magnus asked frowning.

“I asked Simon to turn me into a vampire,” Alec confessed. “What?!” Magnus turned around so quickly that it almost gave him whiplash, “That is not something to be making a split decision about,” he chastised.

“Who told you it was a split decision? I’ve been thinking about it ever since you left to Edom. I tried to find other solutions but this was always going to be an emergency plan in case there was no other option or I needed a quick solution,” Alec replied.

“Alexander, this if far from a quick and easy solution,” Magnus replied, disapproval heavy in his voice.

“It was either this or to become a werewolf. And that would’ve meant I had to wait till the full moon,” Alec replied nonchalantly.

Magnus turned around completely to face Alec, water sloshing around everywhere, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Say that to the blood bags in my office,” Alec said, humorously.

Magnus was not amused, “This is no laughing matter, Alexander. Do you know what being a vampire would entail? You’d be immortal—”

“I know,” Alec said, cutting him off, his voice small, “Would that be so bad?” he continued, not meeting Magnus’ eyes.

Magnus was stunned, “Alec,”

“Just, can we not talk about this and just relax? I just got you back and I want to enjoy this moment with you,” Alec cut him off again, pleading.

Magnus took in a deep breath and smiled, melancholically, “Of course, my love,” he whispered and took Alec’s face in his palms and kissed him slowly.

Alec kissed back, just as enthusiastically and languidly, his hands roaming everywhere. Magnus cut their kiss long enough to whisper, “Bedroom.”

Alec resumed the kiss, lifting Magnus from the bath. Magnus held on to Alec tighter and flicked his hand to make them dry. Alec deposited them on the bed and started to worship Magnus reverently.

“I love you so much,” Alec whispered as he softly kissed down Magnus’ body as if he were a fragile treasure to be protected and valued.

Magnus’ eyes stung with tears as he felt the love oozing from every inch of Alec’s body.

Magnus brought Alec back up and flipped them over. Alec scrambled to hold on to Magnus, “Please,” he whispered into Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus pressed a small kiss to the side of his lips and snapped his fingers. Alec gasped as he felt his entrance stretched and well lubed. Neither of them was patient enough to go through the preparations.

Thank the angel for magic, Alec thought through his haze of Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. Alec groaned and buried his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck as Magnus slowly thrust into him.

Magnus made love to Alec slowly. Alec threw his head back at the slow heady pleasure as he dragged his blunt finger nails down Magnus’ back. Magnus moaned at the action and moved to Alec’s neck, one hand moving into Alec hair and pulling his head backward.

Magnus proceeded to bite and lick at the skin. Alec moaned out loudly, overwhelmed, legs tightening around Magnus, heels digging into his ass, spurring him forwards and one of his hands moving from Magnus’ back to the back of his head, making sure Magnus continues to worry his neck.

They stayed in that position as they made love, moans and whispers of love frequently erupting from either party. Alec groaning from the delicious friction his cock was going through between their bodies and the fullness from Magnus, striking at his prostate occasionally.

Magnus then sped up his pace, kissing Alec thoroughly, dirtily, “Baby, I’m close,” he whispered, his golden eyes molten with love, lust and adoration for the Shadowhunter beneath him.

Alec surged up to kiss him, both of them jerking against each other in uneven movement before they came. The two let out a loud groan as they came, Magnus emptying himself into Alec and Alec spurting all over their chests.

They both panted into each others’ mouth, foreheads pressed together, as they finally came down from their high. Magnus pressed a slow kiss on Alec’s mouth as he removed his cock from Alec.

Alec winced slightly at the over sensitivity as Magnus laid back on the bed. Alec pulled the warlock closer to him, both on their sides, breaths mixing at the proximity.

They both had a sated smile on their faces. “Wow,” is the first thing Magnus could say. “I know,” Alec replied, breathily, his face all grins and he moved to kiss Magnus softly.

Magnus hummed into the kiss in delight. They stared into each other’s eyes longer, as if afraid that the other would disappear.

“Let’s get us cleaned up,” Magnus moved to get off the bed. “No,” Alec whispered, holding him to himself, heartbreak, pain and fear plain on his face, “Don’t leave me.”

Magnus’ face softened as snuggled further into Alec, “I’m not going anywhere,” he said, using his magic to clean them instead.

Alec smiled and held Magnus closer to him, exhaustion setting into his bones from both the battle and from the sex. His eyes fluttered closed, even though he tried to fight to keep them open.

He didn’t want to miss seeing Magnus. He lost the battle soon though, as the warmth from Magnus’ body and his breath on his skin lulled him to sleep, Magnus following suit only seconds after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. Leave comments and kudos to validate and motivate me and if you'd like to see more stories from me.


End file.
